1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a view finder adapted to be mounted in a camera for amateur use. More particularly this invention relates to a view finder for cameras having means for instructing good composition of pictures to be taken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, beginners in photography are apt to take pictures from a distance too far from the object. Accordingly, pictures taken by beginners are likely to have a small image of the object and to be unattractive. The distance from the object when taking pictures, particularly in case of taking portraits, is a very important factor and accordingly mentioned in most guide books and in instructions. This is, however, actually difficult to carry out and in practice most beginners forget this rule.
In view of the above described difficulty in photography, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a view finder for cameras incorporating means for instructing on this point. In other words, a first object of the present invention is to provide a view finder for cameras in which the desirable size of the object seen from the view finder is shown.
Further, it is known in the art to provide a distance indication means in the sight field of the view finder for roughly indicating the distance from the object. FIG. 1 is a frontview of the view finder sight field of one example of the above described prior art type of view finder in which a distance indication means is provided. Such a camera is called a "zone focus" type of camera. In such a camera, a shown in FIG. 1, the distance is indicated by a designation such as a mark showing one person 1 for indication of a proper distance for taking a portrait of one person (about 1m), a mark showing a few persons 2 for indication of a proper distance for taking a picture of a few people (about 3m), and a mark of a mountain 3 for indication of infinity. Such marks 1, 2 and 3 are printed on a glass in the sight view 4 of the view finder and a needle 5 is moved in the view finder in association with a distance ring on the camera.
In such a camera of the zone focus type, beginners are also apt to take pictures from a too far distance. Therefore, the pictures taken tend not only to be unattractive with small images, but also are apt to have images which are of out of focus. This is because beginners are apt to take pictures from a distance farther from the object than the properly predetermined distance, such as one meter, or 3 meters as mentioned above.
In the present invention, such mistakes in the distance from which the pictures are taken are considered and the size of the object to be taken when seen through the view finder is indicated in the view finder to show the optimum distance for taking pictures.
In other words, a second object of the present invention is to provide a view finder for cameras in which the proper distance for taking pictures is indicated using the size of the object as seen through the view finder so that the image may be properly focussed on the film.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a view finder for cameras by which the photographer can take pictures automatically without measuring the distance with the eye or with a scale.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a view finder for cameras in which marks indicating the size and the position of the object and for making focal adjustments appear clearly in the sight field of the view finder.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a view finder for cameras in which marks for indicating different distances of objects appear and disappear in response to the variation in focal length of the taking lens.
These and other objects will be made apparent from the following description of embodiments of the present invention.